Every Husband's Nightmare
by VioletIvoire
Summary: This is what happens when one breaks Hermione's 'Golden Rule'...


Every Husband's Nightmare

* * *

_I haven't any idea if this should apply as a crossover, but if it does I hope you all like Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. It popped into my head this morning and I just had to share with everyone even though some might think me quite mad lol..Enjoy!_

_Sadly I do not own anything of these two worlds..._

* * *

Long golden hair set in two balls atop the super hero's head trailed along behind with the wind as the hero rushed to the scene of the latest youma attack. The city of Tokyo seemed unaware of the energy stealing beast as the citizens went about their daily business. At the scene of the battle the Sailor Scouts looked on in horror as one of their Scouts went down.

"That meatball head better get-"

"I am Sailor Moon! I fight for Love and Justice!" The hopelessly tardy leader of the Scouts shouted, effectively gaining the attention of the giant snake. Sailor Venus snickered at the sight of Sailor Moon. "Do you have a problem Sailor Venus?" Sailor Moon glared.

"Just get rid of the damn youma!" Sailor Mars bit out. "The sooner you kill this thing the sooner we can go home and forget this whole charade," she glared at an ecstatic Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Sailor Moon turned and tripped over a long pigtail dangling down from a bun. Tuxedo Mask swooped down from a tree top just in time to rescue the leader just as the venomous spit of the snake landed where Sailor Moon laid not a second before being rescued by the masked hero. Sailor Moon brushed the dirt off a now soiled fuku and took off the tiara, preparing to throw it.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask called as a red rose found its way between the snake's eyes to distract it from its desired target. Sailor Moon turned and threw a deadly glare at a tree, dearly hoping it was the one the masked hero stood in. Tuxedo Mask laughed, catching the leader's attention and earning a glare in the right direction.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon called.

"Moon dusted!" Tuxedo Mask jumped up and down in excitement.

"That's my line!" Sailor Moon continued glaring at the masked hero. Tuxedo Mask smirked at the Scout in the short fuku.

"Getting into your role love?" Tuxedo Mask asked innocently, staring up into stormy grey eyes. Sailor Moon lifted a neatly groom eyebrow and sniffed.

"Are you happy now Hermione?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he stared down into honey brown eyes hidden behind a white mask. Hermione laughed as she stared up at her husband and looked joyfully at the other 'Sailor Scouts'.

"I hope she's very happy," Sailor Mars said sarcastically as she transfigured her fuku into her original burgundy coloured robes.

"I never thought I would see you wearing a shade of red Pansy," Hermione snickered. "Maybe this will teach you all to follow my rule of no drinking in the Manor," she drawled.

"Yes Hermione," Harry, Ron, and Draco answered, effectively chastised by the witch. Hermione took pity on Draco and charmed his hair back to its short white-blond colour, but left him in the short fuku.

"Can I have my hair changed back too?" Ron asked timidly. Hermione playfully glared at the brown haired Sailor Jupiter.

"I haven't heard an appropriate apology from you yet Ron," she sniffed. Lucius tugged on one of his long pig tails and bit down his own pride as he pulled on the short skirt that was a part of the Sailor Scout uniform.

"I am very sorry for not following your 'no drinking in the Manor' rule while you can't have a drink either," he drawled arrogantly as his fingers flittered about her protruding stomach, feeling for his child's kick. Hermione rolled her eyes at his arrogance but understood how his pride and ego took a major blow with her punishment.

"I'm also very sorry Hermione," Harry apologised. "But in my defence I didn't know about your no drinking rule," he glared at a blushing Ron. Hermione looked into his sincere green eyes and removed the charm that turned his hair blue.

"SWEET SERENITY!" A blonde girl yelled in japanese. The group turned to see five girls dressed in similar Sailor Scout outfits and a masked hero gaping at the wizards and masked witch.

"I'm not sensing any dark energy here guys," a girl with a blue computer said as she typed into it.

"Who are you?!" The masked hero demanded as he eyed the tall blond man dressed as Sailor Moon with her meatballs atop his head. He tried not to gag at the cross dressed man so he settled for staring at the pregnant masked woman who was supposed to be him. Hermione snickered at her blushing husband.

"Meet you all back at the Manor!" Hermione called to the stunned wizards as her husband turned on his foot and apparated her back to England.

"Nice meeting the real super heroes," Draco blushed as he apparated away with his wife Pansy.

"Uh...what he said," Ron blushed, the charm on his hair finally wearing off. Sailor Jupiter gaped at the red headed version of herself before he and 'Sailor Mercury' disappeared into thin air with loud _pops_.

"Well that was embarrassing," Lucius glared down at his wife as he transfigured his fuku back into his black robes.

"Next time don't break the golden rule," Hermione lightly smacked his cheek and turned to quit the drawing room to change into more comfortable clothes.

"Next time keep her away from those Japanese manga books she's been reading," Harry muttered.

"I'd watch out if I were you father," Draco drawled. "She's been reading Wonder Woman and if she finds out you've been sneaking firewhiskey after lun-"

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled from across the Manor.

"Good luck!" Draco, Pansy, Ron, and Harry said before apparating away in a hurry.

"Oh Merlin," Lucius muttered before ducking under his desk, making sure to tuck his long pig tails into his robes.

"LUCIUS MALFOY," Hermione yelled. "GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

* * *

_I cannot stop imagining Lucius Malfoy in a Sailor Scout uniform! Lol..(^.^) Hope this makes someone's day.._


End file.
